Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour (マリオ カート ツアー) is an upcoming title in the Mario Kart series. It will be the second Mario game released for mobile operating systems, after Super Mario Run. It was announced on January 31, 2018 and was originally scheduled for release by March 2019 in Japan, Oceania, Asia, North America, and Europe, but the release date has been delayed to Summer 2019. While the game will be designed for mobile devices, much like the game's predecessors on Nintendo handhelds (Super Circuit, DS and 7 on dedicated handhelds, and 8 Deluxe on the hybrid Nintendo Switch), it is also expected to support tablets and even computers with a compatible mobile OS. Announcement Nintendo announced Mario Kart Tour via Twitter on January 31, 2018. Other than this release date and a logo, nothing else about the mobile game was released, so we'll just have to wait and see. Here are some of the announcements: *@NintendoAmerica * @NintendoCanada *@NintendoAUNZ (Australasia) *@Nintendo (Japan) *www.nintendo.co Racers 30 racers have been announced so far for Mario Kart Tour. However, it is anticipated to feature at least some characters available in Super Mario Run: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette. Most of these are recurring characters in the Mario Kart series. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Metal Mario * Toad * Toadette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Roy Koopa * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * King Boo Tracks and courses 10 retro tracks and courses have been announced so far for Mario Kart Tour. Based on the unlocking criteria of Super Mario Run, however, it is anticipated that Tour will only offer a few tracks and courses for free, while a purchase of the full game will allow access to all content. * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Rainbow Road * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * N64 Kalimari Desert * N64 Kalimari Desert * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * DS Luigi's Mansion * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Mario Circuit * 3DS Daisy Hills Trivia! *It's unknown as of right now whether this will be a main series Mario Kart or a spinoff game. **Not including the arcade games, this will be the 10th title, and including the arcade games, it will be the 15th. *''Mario Kart Tour'' will be designed for non-Nintendo devices, and as with Super Mario Run, it can be expected to have significant differences compared to releases for dedicated gaming consoles. Anticipated but unconfirmed features include: **A free version with limited content, and a full version with all content **Nintendo Network support **In-game currency **Friend lists *''Mario Kart Tour'' is the ninth release of Mario Kart as consumer software, but as it omits the number 9 in its name, it could indicate that Nintendo distinguishes it from the main Mario Kart series. *This is technically the fifth handheld game of the franchise after Super Circuit, DS, 7, and 8 Deluxe. Gallery Mario_Kaato_Tsuaa.jpg|マリオ カート ツアー, the 日本語 name for the upcoming game. de:Mario Kart Tour Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Category:Spinoff Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart Tour